The processing of viscous fluids having viscosities on the order of about 100,000 SSU (Saybolt Seconds Universal) or greater has required expensive, space consuming and extensive equipment to deal with the problems involved in removing such materials from their containers, transporting the materials to delivery points and modulating their flow, and providing dispense valves that will accurately deliver the materials to receptacles, especially when the materials are blended in the receptacles, which must be done accurately. Current practice involves the use of heavy duty pump systems mounted on large drums in which the materials are supplied. The systems may be computer-operated, using software programs provided for different recipes or formulations, as in a blending of colors. For those smaller operations that cannot afford or provide for such relatively complex and expensive systems, a blending of the viscous materials may be done essentially manually. An unfilled demand exists for an automated system that is affordable, compact, relatively simple in construction and operation, accurate, and versatile. There is a large need for such a system for delivering heavy paste ink as used in printing operations, for example, and other materials such as construction and assembly adhesives, caulkings, and other high viscosity materials, especially "stringy" materials giving rise to flow and delivery problems, including vexing problems of inaccuracy and misdirected delivery of the materials to their receptacles.